Jonathan Crane
by Verjuben
Summary: Conciso e intenso relato vivencial de uno de los más fértiles villanos de Batman. Crane narra en primera persona los hechos que lo inclinaron a profesar, desde la locura, el mal.


**Se expone a continuación un informe elaborado por James Gordon a modo de introducción con el objetivo de contextualizar la historia que, para bien y para mal, terminé haciendo. El escrito de Gordon está situado temporalmente unos días antes del final de Batman Begins; el diario de Jonathan Crane, revela hechos producidos aproximadamente 3 años antes del ataque terrorista de la liga de las sombras.**  


* * *

  
Las huellas, centrales y periféricas, dejadas por el mayor atentado que soportó Gotham city, se resume en: la destrucción del tren Wayne, daños graves en la infraestructura del Asilo de Arkham y en su entorno, en menor medida; así como también, una gran variedad de episodios delictivos de mediana y menor gravedad.  
En los alrededores del Asilo de Arkham -donde se inició y golpeó de lleno el atentado- debimos resolver simultáneamente dos cuestiones: neutralizar de la forma más precisa, y rápida, el efecto alucinatorio padecido por los civiles luego de inhalar el gas masivamente propagado y, además, capturar a los reclusos del Asilo que habían sido liberados, quedando, así, su albedrío a plena disposición de sus tergiversadas mentes. La demora de la resolución del primer término estuvo influida por los escasos recursos, humanos y técnicos, que permitieron la elaboración cuantitativa correspondiente del antídoto para satisfacer la demanda de la población infectada; el segundo, forma parte de la prioridad máxima de la policía, que consiste en capturar a los heterogéneos tipos de criminales que subvierten las normas de la ley. En primera instancia, buscamos a los responsables directos del ataque. Si bien no encontramos a ninguno sabemos que éstos conforman una secta justiciera, que libres de toda carga moral pudieron refugiarse en el fanatismo y cometer semejante acto negligente, sin inmutarse. Por otra parte, desconocemos su procedencia, pero sin embargo, tenemos conciencia de que el vínculo entre Gotham city y ellos, fue Jonathan Crane. Por su parte, los criminales ordinarios alentados por la evidente disminución de concentración policial como consecuencia del cumplimiento de las exigencias -antes mencionadas- que fueron del caso, se movilizaron con mayor intensidad de lo regular. Con respecto a la desconocida localización respectiva de los insanos el factor delator, que fomentó a los civiles a distinguir inconcientemente entre una conducta normal, y coherente, de otra completamente irracional, fue su condición como tales.  
En lo que se refiere a Batman y la especulación sobre si su particular interpretación del compromiso con la justicia converge más hacia el heroísmo o a la delincuencia, queda resuelto a mí entender con analizar sus acciones, sin sospechar de ellas un fin más que los directos. Gracias a su ayuda hemos capturado a Carmine Falcone, nos brindó una muestra del antídoto a partir de la cual pudimos producir la cantidad requerida para salvar a la población y fue el principal causante del anquilosamiento del ataque terrorista. Sin mencionar todos delitos menores que ha impedido con el transcurso de las noches.  
No se encuentra infectado de subjetividad mi discurso, no hay interpretación subversiva sobre lo que es o no es correcto, no consiste mi trabajo en aprobar la ejecución de justicia por mano propia; solo es una enunciación de hechos reales y actuales de la sociedad como consecuencia del surgimiento de batman, lo que sigue a continuación. La población siente las calles más seguras. Se puede ver (contrastando con la desértica soledad de hace un tiempo que significaban las horas sin sol) un tumulto de personas caminando por la noche; ya no temen, además, introducirse en un callejón poco iluminado si esa elección representa un recorrido menos extenso hacia su destino. El departamento de policía, ya sea por la influencia del desarrollo purificante de la ciudad o por temor, cuenta con una corrupción agonizante. Sabemos por testimonios que la marca del reflector en el cielo representa para los criminales incipientes o vacilantes un obstáculo funesto que los obliga a replantearse los medios por los cuales intentan satisfacer sus deseos y que los inclina a decidir, en el peor de los casos, la postergación de la realización de sus planes.  
No obstante a pesar del panorama favorable –o precisamente por éste- no debemos distendernos, no hay que acomodarse pasivamente en este provisorio momento de sosiego, pues semejante actitud será de lamentar en corto plazo. Desde los postulados de Newton comprobamos cabalmente que en el flujo de la Naturaleza rigen fuerzas opuestas, interdependientes y retroalimentativas que conforman un proceso compensativo encargado de evitar en su ejecución la vigencia de un estado por un tiempo ilimitado. De esta manera no pueden establecerse los absolutos. No hay acción que no genere en su aplicación una respuesta que intente contrarrestarla. Por eso considero que debemos aprovechar esta presente coyuntura de relativa tranquilidad para vigorizar nuestras fuerzas, para reconfigurar nuestros recursos y aplicarlos con mayor eficiencia, para analizar históricamente el progreso del crimen y, partir de ahí, poder constituir predicciones de sus futuros movimientos que sustenten la elaboración de medidas preventivas, con la finalidad de evadir un caos similar al producido por el golpe sorpresivo de la liga de las sombras.  
He pospuesto hasta el final del informe, lo que de alguna manera lo ha justificado: el diario de Jonathan Crane. Este constituye el documento más importante de los últimos acontecimientos, por el cual confirmamos su coalición con los terroristas y nos informamos sobre el proceso creativo y experimental del gas que utilizaron como arma. Además, se puede apreciar la vivencia de un hombre que obnubilado por determinados avatares de la vida escapa del camino correcto -y el más difícil- para recurrir a la indiferente devolución del daño padecido. No descarto la posibilidad de que el texto en cuestión contenga en algún recoveco un dato útil o un patrón que resulte adecuado para encontrar su actual paradero.

_Teniente James Gordon_


End file.
